


Rumor

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Floof Family Fluff, Gen, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: In another life where the Ogre wars didn't exist, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle shared a life together where their only fear was Baelfire learning news from village gossip, instead of them.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working my way through older fanfics, editing and re-posting them. I wanted my first to be this super sweet little Rumbelle fic :)

**Title:** Rumor  
 **Author:** Demelza  
 **Disclaimer:** Once Upon A Time and its characters belong to ABC, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
 **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
 **Pairing:** Rumplestiltskin/Belle  
 **Rating:** O13  
 **Warnings:** An allusion to nudity, but that's it  
 **Summary:** In another life where the Ogre wars didn't exist, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle shared a life together where their only fear was Baelfire learning news from village gossip, instead of them.  
 **Author's Note:** Beta'd by me. Mistakes are mine. I own them, so don't steal them. :P

i

The early morning whistle of birds brought Rumpelstiltskin out of a pleasant, albeit dreamless sleep. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and found his gaze drifting to the other side of the bed where Belle sat with her back to him. He allowed his eyes to trail her figure's curve, silhouetted against the morning's golden light, and when she moved to reach for her chemise he found his breath hitching as the light outlined her breasts.

"Morning, you," Belle murmured, and he blinked, lifting his gaze to hers. He could only just make her eyes out, but he knew from the gentle and happy tone of her voice that she'd smiled at him.

"M-morning," he managed. He watched as she pulled her chemise on over her head, and he felt a pang in his chest. Oh how he longed to hold her again, to kiss her everywhere, to bring her pleasure like he had the night past. When she turned to him once again, he stretched his arm out across the bed in invitation to bring her back to his side. He could just make out the smile on her lips as she returned to his side, and when she lay her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapping around him, he held her close, pressed a kiss to her head with a contented sigh.

They lay together for a while longer, when Belle broke the silence and murmured, "I think the baker knows."

Rumpelstiltskin felt like his heart stop for a beat. "What?"

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Belle propped herself up on her arm to gaze at him. "And the butcher," she added, chuckling when she saw a worry line crinkle his forehead.

"What if they tell Bae?" he asked, and he swallowed, letting out a worried sigh.

She tilted her head to the side. "I'm certain they wouldn't."

"The butcher gossips worse than a woman," he replied, and Belle playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry, love," he quickly said. He cupped her cheek with a soft sigh. "I just don't want it to come from anyone but me."

"I know," she murmured, "Why don't we get up, and when Bae's back from his chores we'll tell him together?"

He blinked, "T-Together?"

She offered him a warm smile. "It's as I told you when we first met. You are not alone anymore, Rumpelstiltskin."

With a low exhale, he brushed his fingertips down her cheek. "Sweetheart, thank you."

Belle exhaled softly, pressed a kiss to his fingertips. "You're welcome. Now, come on, we best get dressed. He'll be back inside any minute."

ii

Cool air met Belle's bare arms as she stepped out from behind the sackcloth that covered the doorway of the small abode they called home. The village was quiet for only a moment more, when the crow of a distant rooster rang out, bringing with it the echoing cries from other roosters throughout the village.

Rumpelstiltskin joined her a moment later, and as she pulled on the hood of her cloak he slipped his arm around her. "If only we'd woken an hour earlier," he said in a low, playful voice.

"Hmm," she murmured. A smile of her own curved her lips. Soon, footsteps and the rustle of grass drew their attention eastward.

With the morning sun at his back, Baelfire approached with an armful of firewood and an empty pale. His usual exuberance was absent from his steps and his eyes, causing Belle and Rumpelstiltskin to exchange a worried glance.

They watched as Baelfire set down the pale, followed by his armful of firewood. Belle was about to turn and fetch the iron pot, when he asked, "Is it true?"

"Is what true, son?" she heard Rumpelstiltskin say, and she stopped, turning back toward father and son.

"They're saying you'll send me away," Baelfire started, and Belle gasped.

"That's not true at all, my boy," Rumpelstiltskin promised.

His eyes widening, Baelfire asked, "Is it not?"

"No. The... the truth is, Belle and I... well, son, I'm going to be a father again."

The second the words left his lips, Belle felt her heart warm at the joy in his voice. Baelfire, though, remained still, his face one of shock for a long moment.

"By the gods," he mumbled, his surprise causing him to sit on the nearby chopping block and stare at the ground in astonishment.

Exchanging another glance, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle moved closer to him.

Baelfire glanced up as they approached, asking, "I'll be a brother?"

The pair both nodded, silent, when he rose to his feet and took steps towards the east. Belle felt her heart sink, and though Rumpelstiltskin slipped his arm around her, she couldn't help but feel grieved at Baelfire's reaction. While she had only been part of their family a short few months, a part of her had hoped – after his excitement at his father's marriage to her at the end of the autumn past – that the news of a new addition to their family would bring Baelfire just as much joy.

His steps fell slowly, and Belle's eyes welled with tears.

And then, he stopped all of a sudden, and she held her breath for an anxious beat.

Baelfire turned, a wide smile on his face, and raced towards them. He threw his arms around them both with laughter, shouting, "I'm going to be a brother!"

"Aye," Rumpelstiltskin laughed, hugging wife and son close, "That you are, Bae. That you are. And Belle's going to be a mother."

Baelfire pulled back at those words, a smile on his face still. "Don't you know, Papa? She already is. _She's mine_."

An unexpected sob escaped and Belle pulled Baelfire back into their hug. "That I am," she said, and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head, feeling relief and joy both that he was as excited as they were.


End file.
